


stjerneklar nat

by eiliant



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiliant/pseuds/eiliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Августовские ночи полны волшебства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stjerneklar nat

**Author's Note:**

> альбом "коллекционер оружия" - сплин
> 
> stjerneklar nat (датский) - звездная ночь
> 
> ficbook.net/readfic/3201856 - этот же фанфик на фикбуке

В костре потрескивают угли, и небо, темное-темное, нависает над ними, чай пахнет жасмином и травами, лес пахнет сказками и жимолостью. Норман тихо играет на гитаре, пока Мейбл рассказывает сказку, и сейчас все хорошо. 

Лето подходит к концу, августовские ночи все короче и короче. Прохладный ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев, вековые сосны тянутся к звездам, а костер все горит, согревая своим теплом сидящих на бревнах детей. 

Норман откладывает гитару и касается подушечками пальцев ладони Диппера. Каждая миллисекунда вместе - предпоследняя, и её надо прожить. 

Венди берет гитару в руки и касается струн, зажимая пятую струну - второй лад, шестую струну - третий лад, первую струну - третий лад, - аккорд любимой песни. 

Сказка Мейбл про лесных существ и волшебных светлячках, про принца и мага, про фей и звездную пыль. 

Они сидят на старых шерстяных пледах, едят пироги с яблоками и греют руки.

Венди рассказывает сказку о ведьме, живущую в лесу со своим котом и вороном, об амулетах с волшебными камнями и цветах папоротника. 

Её рыжие волосы - будто часть костра, её зеленая рубашка - будто часть леса. На шее болтается кулон с цитрином. 

Они в фланелевых рубашках и потрепанных кедах, гитара вся в царапинах, наклейках и надписях, и они даже не знают, откуда Норман её выудил. 

Лес шепчет им свои сказки, разговаривая шорохами и шелестами, треском сучьев под лапами зайца, завыванием ветра и уханьем совы. 

Норман накручивает на палец кудри Диппера, пока тот утыкается носом ему в ключицу, умильно сопя и, кажется, засыпая. 

Вся ночь только впереди, костер разгорается, чай в термосе еще горячий, и сказок у них в запасе еще куча. 

У них миллионы историй про чудеса и цвет папоротника, вечную любовь и героические сражения, эльфов и фей, собранные в старых книгах и услышанных от бабушек, придуманные самими. 

Августовские ночи полны волшебства.

Августовские ночи пахнут страницами книг и жаренным на костре маршмеллоу, домашними пирогами и металлом струн, тайнами и травяным чаем. 

Объятия дарят тепло и любовь перед скорым расставанием, пыльные дороги и кряхтящие автобусы близко, маячат на горизонте и предвещают осенние дожди, но пока что парни рядом, вместе, и все прекрасно, и думать об осени совсем не хочется. 

Они целуются осторожно, как в первый раз, и кажется, будто лето и не должно заканчиваться. 

Диппер шепотом просит Нормана достать ему звезду с неба.

Звезды высоко, но он постарается.


End file.
